


Wolf's Warm Touch

by Noapte



Category: Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapte/pseuds/Noapte
Summary: Metalsound doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my friend, Tenshineko01. Sorry it took so long, but I finally finished it. :3 I hope you enjoy it. ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenshineko01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshineko01/gifts).



The sun set and outside was a silent darkness.

Looking at the night sky, she sighed and hugged herself, wrapping her tail around her body. She was staying alone at the edge of the ship, thinking about the last events. Although Doradus didn't like him at all, she and Steeljaw grew close to each other. Sure, the first time they met, he was rude and aggressive. But she understood him. It was something normal to be like this after being betrayed and leaved in his own agony by the ones he considered his pack, his family.

She huffed and opened her eyes. Trusting someone with all your spark will just cause you harm. They would turn your back on you whenver you need them. They were the same. Both had a reason for their actions. Everyone has a dark side, but he showed her the other one. 

Closing her purple eyes, a smile appeared on her face as she remembered what happend last night. She and Steeljaw were looking at some old photos when she accidentally dropped them. Trying to catch them before they would fall, she grabbed his arm to steady herself, but they both falled on the metal floor. He falled on top of her, their lips being pressed together as they reached the ground. It wasn't really a kiss, but their lips still touched. 

The look on his face after they pulled back was adorable. He had a deep blush on his face and his ears folded back, giving her the cuttest sight ever.

She smirked at the memory, then winced as she felt someone hugging her from behind. She recognised those arms. Purring, she leaned back and rested her head on Steeljaw's chest, letting him nuzzle her neck lovingly.

"Why are you standing here alone?" he asked and moved to sit beside her.

She leaned into his shoulder and burried her face into his neck.

"Just thinking. Not too long ago we couldn't trust each other, but look at us now."

He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on her forehelm. She blushed and looked away, trying to hide it.

"What? Embarassed because of some kisses?" He teased then did it again, this time on her cheek. 

"Oh stop" she whimpered and hid her face behind her wing. 

"You look so beautiful when you're blushing" he purred into his audio receptor, gently pushing her wing aside.

She looked at him with a small smile, then gave him a quick lick on his muzzle. She folded her ears back, feeling a bit shy.

"Still embarassed?" 

She gave him the "Ooh, just fuck you" look and hugged him with her powerful wings, covering themselves.

He grabbed her waist with his hands and placed her in his lap, wrappind his tail around hers. Slowly he closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. She purred and opened her mouth, allowing his glossa to enter and wrap around hers. Their glossa were fighting for dominance as they deepened the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned into the kiss as she felt his hand over her aft.

He was stroking it in slow circles, then grabbed it and squeezed gently. He did it before and she pushed his hand away snarling, but this time she did nothing to resist. The warm feeling of his touches made her melt into his arms and push him on his back, getting on top of him.

Slowly breaking the kiss, they looked into each other's optics, both blushing madly. That kiss was nothing compared to this. This was a real one, one full of passion.

She could still feel his lips against hers as she looked into his golden optics. He gave her a short kiss as his hands wondered over her body. He rubbed the black fur around her neck then put his hand over her brest plate, slowly pushing his fingers underneath it. She gasped softly as he took it off and rolled them over so he could be on top.

He leaned forward and begun to lick over her nipple with his warm glossa. She moaned at his touch and spread her legs, letting him get between them.

He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, eager to taste her energon milk. He purred against her breast when he felt the sweet taste of her milk. Licking over her breast, he took her nipple back into his mouth while his paw was rubbing her interface panel. 

She arched her back and moaned as he kissed her again, rubbing his panel against hers. He could feel his spike hardening against its cover, begging to be released and shoved into her valve. This thought made his panel retract automatically, letting his already hard member out. Breaking the kiss at the sound of his panel opening, she glanced down between his legs and saw it.

The size of it made her lick her lips in excitement. He smirked and put a hand over her valve cover, making it slid aside. Her valve was already lubricated and ready for his spike.

"Someone is wet already" he teased and put two fingers over the folds, gently stroking them.

"Ohh Steeljaw" she moaned and grabbed his spike with her hand, pumping it hard and fast. 

He gasped at her roughness and arched his back instinctively, then relaxed and let her do her job. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, putting pressure on it until they were covered in her lubricant. Gently, he pushed two fingers inside, earning a soft moan from the femme beneath him. She was rougher than she looked. 

He could feel the walls clenching on his fingers as he thrusted them in and out, searching for sweet spots. Pre fluid started dripping from the tip, coating his shaft and her hand with his juices. 

She moaned and pumped his spike faster, squeezing it gently. He leaned to kiss and lick on her neck and pushed his fingers deeper. The soft sounds she was making were enough to push him over the edge. He bit on her neck as their climax hit them. She overloaded with a loud scream of pleasure. He muffled his howl against her neck, then pulled back to look at the mess made after their discharge. 

"That was so good" she breathed out and pressed her lips against his in a short kiss.

"That was nothing" he purred and put his claws on her legs, spreading them more.p>

He positioned the tip of his spike towards her valve's entrance and pushed his hips forward until the head pressed against the lips. When she nodded, he pushed the head inside. She gasped softly and opened her mouth in a silent scream as he pushed the entire length inside in a quick and sharp thrust, his hips pressing against her aft. Trying to make the pain go away, she moved her hips a bit to the side. It helped, but it was still there, until one moment when her ceiling nodes reacted at the pressure and sent powerful waves of pleasure through her entire body. She stopped from shaking and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You alright?" he felt concerned when he saw hints of pain over her beautiful face.

"Y-Yeah. Keep going, don't worry for me" she moaned and burried her face into his shoulder.

The pain finally dissapeared, letting her enjoy the wonderful sensation of having the mech she cared about so deeply inside her. It was like he knew how she was feeling, for he had a huge smirk on his face, which soon turned into the ghost of a smile as a moan escaped from his muzzle when he felt her valve clenching around his spike. He took it as a hint to reassume his thrusting. Slowly, he pulled back until only the head remained in, then slammed back inside in a quick and sharp thrust which was welcomed with a loud scream of pleasure from the femme beneath him.

He burried his face into the black fur around her neck and whispered "I love you" into her audio receptor again and again. The softness made him purr and thrust inside her again, a little harder and faster.

"Ohh Steeljaw baby.. That's it.. Ohh" she moaned underneath him, wanting him to frag her good and hard.

His spike was sliding in and out of her no more virgin valve in quick thrusts, a few drops of energon dripping on the ground after he broke her seal. Sure, the first time would be painful for any femme, but he was so gentle and careful to not hurt her. Her mewls turned into loud moans of pleasure as he kept hitting all her sweet spots. Lubricant coated his length as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Ohh Metalsound.. You're so tight.." he closed his optics in bliss, enjoying all the wonderful sensations her valve was giving to him as it clenched hard on his spike.

He gasped in pleasure and thrusted hard against her sweet spot, making her arch her back and scream his name as she climaxed, driving him into his own overload.

Both howled through the waves of passion and held each other close. As the overload faded, they kissed each other passionately. She could feel his transfluid filling her valve, some of it gushing out on the ground. It felt so good! Her first overload was wonderful, she felt like she could stay in his arms forever. Panting hard, he looked into her eyes lovingly and caressed her cheek.

"Never thought this could be so.. Ohh, it was amazing" she purred into his audio receptor and licked along it with her glossa.

"It was my love" he pulled out of her, more transfluid coming out after extraction "And I'm glad my first time was with you Sweetspark, as well as yours was with me" he nuzzled her neck.

"You mean.." she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her optics widened and her ears folded back.

"We're mates now" he chuckled and kissed her with all his force and passion.

She closed her purple eyes and kissed him back, feeling loved and safe beside him.


End file.
